The present invention generally relates to RF power amplifiers and, in particular, relates to efficient, linear RF signal amplification.
Several existing wireless communication standards are either in use, or planned for use in the near future. Current standards that enjoy varying degrees of deployment globally include the TIA/EIA-136 and Global Services for Mobile Communications (GSM) standards, which represent competing approaches for providing wireless communication and data services. The TIA/EIA-136 and GSM standards employ Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) techniques. Other deployed standards, based on Code Division Multiple Access techniques, include the IS-95 standard. Newer standards, including those still in development, or enjoying initial roll out, include the so-called third generation (3G) standards. The 3G standards include the North American CDMA-based IS-2000, and the primarily European Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) standards. The Enhanced Data Rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) standards provide a migration path for TDMA and GSM networks towards 3G services.
Differing approaches to transmit signal modulation exist among the various standards, but each standard typically has specifications regarding transmit signal fidelity. The spectral requirements, such as spectral purity or adjacent channel power, impose certain performance requirements on the RF transmitters used within systems based on these standards. In some cases, the spectral requirements imposed by certain of these standards are quite rigorous. For example, the EDGE extensions to GSM and TDMA standards move away from the Gaussian Minimum Shift Keying in favor of 8-PSK modulation, which has significant spectral purity requirements. Such requirements place significant linearity demands on the associated transmitters.
The present invention includes a system and method for efficient, linear RF signal amplification. A power amplifier biased for saturated mode operation is powered by a controllable current source. Amplitude modulation of the output signal from the power amplifier is based on controlling its supply current in proportion to an envelope modulation signal. In this manner, the power amplifier may be configured for efficient operation in a saturated mode, while still being used to generate a transmit signal with highly linear envelope modulation. Supply current modulation provides good linearity of control across a broad range of power amplifier operating currents, and may be particularly advantageous for certain types of power amplifier devices, such as heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) power amplifiers.
One approach to RF transmit signal generation involves the generation of separate baseband phase and amplitude information signals. The constant envelope phase information signal may then be used to generate a phase-modulated output signal, which is then amplified by the HBT PA. In conjunction, the amplitude information signal is used to drive a lossy modulator that modulates the supply current of the HBT PA responsive to the desired amplitude information. This action modulates the envelope of the transmit signal output by the HBT PA as a function of the desired amplitude information.
The lossy modulator typically comprises a control amplifier, a pass element, and a feedback circuit. These elements together form a closed-loop control circuit that locks the power amplifier""s supply current to an amplitude modulation signal. Generally, the feedback circuit comprises a low-resistance element disposed in the power amplifier""s supply current path to sense power amplifier current, while minimizing dissipative power losses. The pass element may be realized in a variety of ways, with an exemplary implementation based on a FET device, having a gate voltage controlled by the control amplifier as a function of the difference between the feedback and input modulation signals.